Lost in the Time Stream
by wallACEwho
Summary: Torchwood 4. Seven Agents. One Moving building
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note :Nothing Belongs to me. Not even the Characters.

**Life in the Time Stream **

Xandria Pryor was bored, all the paper work for the last event in the life of Torchwood 4 was finished and she had nothing to do. Being co-head of the time stranded Torchwood branch was not at all fun.

Across the office the other co-head Wallace Dalton was flinging paper balls into the waste paper basket as board as his colleague was. Apart from that little adventure with those angry Celts nothing had happened for months.

Just as Wallace got up to fetch a cup of coffee (he hated to think where Valerie Bennet their support officer was getting this stuff as they hadn't been near 21st century Earth in what felt like months) alarms began to ring through out the base.

Their archivist Selina Sanders popped her head into the office "you know I don't think Kyle's computer is supposed to be making that noise. You might want to take a look"

The pair leapt from their chairs and rushed out of the office. Making the way down the stairs they huddled round their Science Advisor Kyle Hardy

"So what we got" Wallace said peering at the strange swirls on the screen

"Major spike in temporal energy" Kyle said tapping at the keys furiously

"Where from" Xandria chipped in

"Not a clue. I can narrow it down though".

A second later the base began to rock uncontrollably causing their Doctor, Megan Richards and their weapons expert Jerry Ashton to poke their heads out of their respective stations.

"What's going on" yelled Jerry over the sound of various weapons clattering to the floor."

"Did Ace hit the wrong button on the computer again" interjected Megan.

"Hey" Wallace said "I did that once"

"Focus people" Xandria called over the hubbub "Kyle found anything yet?"

Kyle tapped the keys for a few more minutes before replying "I've managed to track down the source of the spike. London 1534"

10 minutes later the seven agents were seated in the boardroom with cups of Valerie's coffee substitute in front of them.

"Okay" Wallace said gulping down the coffee (or what ever it was) "what have we got"

Kyle stood up and walked over to the display board. "At 1300 hours this afternoon there was a massive spike in temporal energy over London circa 1534. It also had repercussions here at base."

Xandria looked round at the mystified faces "it made the base shake" she translated.

"So what do we do" Valerie said "it's not as if we can just pop down there. We're stranded in the time stream remember," She raised her eyes heavenward "Cheers for that Bilis".

The whole team rolled their eyes remembering the time that a battle with the time travelling Bilis Manger had resulted in them getting blasted out into time and cementing their status as the "lost branch" of the Torchwood Institute

Strangely Kyle had not been as annoyed as the others as it had enabled him to prove that Time existed as some sort of fourth dimension outside of space. However even for him the boredom had eventually set in. If Bilis Manger ever crossed their paths again he was going to learn quite quickly what happened when you annoyed Torchwood.

"Okay" Wallace said "Selina go down to the archives I want everything you have on this period pronto. Jerry weapons check, Meg make sure were up on are inoculations. Valerie, Kyle try to come up with some way of getting us down there and back here."

"Preferable not in a way that will have angry peasants screaming witch and lighting the bonfires" Xandria put in "I'm not going through that again",

Half an hour later Valerie stuck her head into the office "Kyle's got something. Come and have a look"

Once they were again seated in the boardroom Kyle once again activated the display board. "Last time we popped by T3 for a movie night". The team groaned at the memory. They'd woken up the next morning on an express train bound for Glasgow and had ended up paying an impromptu call on Archie. Kyle continued "as I was saying I managed to get a look at that wrist strap of Jack's and I think I can with a little help construct some sort of rudimentary time anchor that will fix us to the nearest large portion of temporal energy. In this case London 1534".

"Get on it" Xandria said "however have you worked out how we are going to show up with out attracting attention".

At this point Selina took over. "According to the records I found in 1534 the Thames froze over. This means that people rather quickly erected buildings on it. I think that's our solution."

Valerie spoke up "This could be an indication of whatever it was that caused the time spike"

"How so"

"Well if I remember my history alright there wasn't a frost fair in 1534. The closest to that was in 1536"

Wallace turned to Kyle "is it possible that the time spike had an adverse effect on the local weather patterns."

Kyle drummed his fingers across the table top "it's possible"

"Anything we can use to identify the time spike once we're on the ground"

"It will have been very bright. Not to mention extremely loud"

"So once we get there we'll be looking for anyone who saw something bright and loud" Jerry clarified.

"Yup"

"Let's get going then"

The base became a flurry of activity as the team set to work on Kyle's Temporal Anchor. Kyle was doing most of the work while the others dragged things out of the archives for him to cannibalise for parts. Eventually it was finished taking the shape of a large cylinder with blue and gold lights swirling inside it.

"Just so you know" Kyle said absentmindedly as he fiddled with the last few wires "I have no clue what's going to happen to once I turn this on"

Everyone turned to look at him "Care to repeat that"

"Tell a lie. I have a fair idea. It will either drag us to London circa 1534 or" he shook his head "you don't want to know

Xandria stalked over "what don't we want to know"

Kyle gulped "well there's a 65.456% chance that this will blow us three ways to Sunday." He said the last part very quickly

"And you didn't think to mention this earlier because"

"I didn't want to worry you"

At this point Valerie stepped in "We really don't have a choice do we"

Xandria turned round "I suppose not"

"Then let's try it. If it goes wrong we can't end up in a worst predicament than the one we are currently in can we?"

Xandria nodded "Grab hold of something everyone"

Once everyone was secured Kyle reached over and pressed the ominously big red button. All at once the base began to shake and everything not nailed down went into freefall.

"Is it working" called Megan

"Not a clue. First time we've used this remember" came the reply

Eventually the shaking settled down and everybody was able to move about.

"Did it work" Jerry asked

"Only one way to find out" Wallace said walking over to the seldom used entrance and peering out. He quickly whipped his head back in "It worked" he said "Houses of Parliament in the distance and a lot of people giving us strange looks"

"Well let's go then" said Jerry heading for the door "big loud, bright thing right"

He was stopped at the door by the combined force of Valerie and Selina

"Stop right there" Valerie said arms crossed.

"Why"

"Cause it there is one thing guaranteed to have people reaching for the pitchforks it's the sight of a guy in JEANS"

Jerry backed up "well I'm not wearing tights" he said at last to affirmative nods from the other men

"You may not have to" Megan said "While you lot were bickering I popped down to the stores and picked up some of this "she held up a long thin tube a little bit like a spray deodorant. "Illusion spray guaranteed to help you blend in with the environment"

A few minutes later sufficiently doused in Illusion spray (which smelled faintly of violets) the group made there way out of sight before attempting to come up with a plan

"We should split up" Selina said.

"Xandria can take one group and I'll take the other" Wallace said

"Who's going to go with whom?"

Selina spoke again "I'll head back to base and co-ordinate from there. I can see if anything else comes up"

"Okay" Xandria nodded "Jerry, Megan you can come with me. Valerie, Kyle go with Ace, Radio in if you find anything"

"So lets get specifics" Wallace said as the three of them walked off "1534. Henry VIII is on the throne. He's just had a massive row with the Pope which results in him declaring himself the head of the Church of England."

He walked a little further softly humming 'we built this city on rock and roll' before continuing. "Henry is on to wife number two Anne Boleyn and boy is it going to end badly for her. However their marriage does result in Elizabeth I so it can't be that bad".

Valerie and Kyle walked silently behind him knowing better than to interrupt Wallace in his stride and knowing that in another part of London the other group were probably getting a similar lecture from Xandria. Their co-leaders could be scarily similar sometimes.

"Anyway" they heard Wallace say "apart from that nothing much happens this year making a bright, loud thing easy to find".

Across the river Xandria was also in her element. "Give it 400 or so years and their going to build an aquarium there, and a really Big Wheel. Oh and Big Ben, wait till they get Big Ben.

Jerry leaned towards Megan "Remind me to ask Valerie what she is putting in that coffee substitute. I haven't seen our esteemed leader this hyped since she last got hold of some Doctor Pepper"

"Oh let her be" Megan replied "she loves history remember. This must be like a dream come true for her"

"So" Jerry interjected just as Xandria started muttering something about a giant glass gherkin "any idea how we are going to find this thing"

"Well I was thinking we could use the tried and tested method of ascertaining information of any kind."

"Which is"

"Go to a pub"

Wallace's group had also come up with a plan. On the river as Selina had said was a Frost Fair and they had decided that it was probably a good place to get information.

Going back to base to pick up the currency for that era they set out across the ice.

"Amazing isn't it" Wallace murmured "Thames freezes so what do they do. Have a fair on it. Genius"

He turned to the other two. "Spread out see if you can pick anything up. Oh and enjoy yourselves."

Watching the other two walking off Wallace made his way towards once of the stalls and buying a thimble engaged the stall holder in conversation "So what was all that business last night"

"Ay it was a strange thing" said the man "Big explosion down that way" he pointed down river "big bright light as well. Gave me a turn it did"

By the time he met back up with the others he was laid down with a load of trinkets including several thimbles and a small portrait of himself.

"Any luck" Kyle said his arms full of his own trinkets.

"There was a big explosion and a flash of light down towards Parliament square"

They made there way back towards to base "Once the others get back we can formulate some sort of plan".

Dropping their spoils on the desk nearest the door the three turned to Selina "any news on the other three"

"Umm yeah. You might want to get up there. I believe things are about to get… messy.

The three immediately ran back out of the base following Selina's instructions until they came across a pub called the Elephant.

"Everything seems normal" Valeria said

Wallace tapped his earpiece "Selina are you sure this is the right place"

Just as he finished saying this the door of the pub opened and a person in full Tudor garb who it appeared had been picked up around the waist was thrown bodily into the street.

"XANDRIA"

The co-leader of Torchwood 4 looked up sheepishly "hey guys".

"So what happened" Wallace said as he paced around the office.

"Hang on a second" Xandria said downing a glass of Megan's guaranteed hangover cure

A few seconds later she sighed "that's better".

"So what happened" Wallace said again

"Could you stop pacing? Its making me dizzy"

Wallace sat down and looked at his colleague pointedly.

"Okay, okay. We thought it would be a good idea to ask at a pub for information. We weren't sure how long that illusion spray was going to last so I grabbed this spare gown I found"

Wallace looked at her pointedly again

"Can you stop looking at me like that? So I got changed set the other two on lookout and went in. I asked the barkeep for info on what had happened last night and he had just started talking (after a couple of drinks of course) when this big guy barrelled in. Built like an outhouse. So he asked the barkeep for a drink and then started talking to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and told him that we'd been talking and he told me to shove off. This happened a few times so I…decked him.

Wallace rolled his eyes.

"He didn't stay down for long. So he got up and swung at me. Naturally I ducked and he hit the guy behind me. Pretty soon it was a full scale bar fight and you know the rest."

Wallace pushed his chair back from the desk and banged his head against it "go to bed" he said at last "we'll deal with this tomorrow"

The next morning the team gathered in the boardroom. "Right" Wallace said "we know this much, sometime late Monday night somewhere down near Parliament Square. We also know from the information Xandria was able to gather before the 'incident' that several people saw things fall from the sky. This suggests that somewhere in London we have aliens. Ones that can make themselves indistinguishable from humans obviously or we would already hear the sound of sharpening pitchforks"

"So how do we find them then" Selina said "even in 1534 the population of London is huge"

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Valerie piped up. "If these 'creatures' or whatever they are have travelled through Time they should be flooded with Artron Energy shouldn't they."

Everyone looked at Kyle who nodded before returning their attention to Valerie "well then all we have to do is set the computers to search for any large concentrations of Artron Energy filtering out ourselves of course"

"Could that work?" Xandria said slowly

Kyle thought drumming his fingers across the table "I don't see why not"

"Get on it"

A few minutes the familiar strains of the Wicked score (Kyle's work music) floated across the base"

Eventually just as 'As long as your mine' was coming to an end Kyle cried out in triumph

"Got it" he called causing everyone to come running over "large concentration of Artron Energy in the direction of the Royal Palace".

The team minus Valerie rushed out and made their way quickly across town.

"So what do we do once we get their. I mean we can hardly barge in and accuse the royalty of being aliens"

Suddenly Valerie's voice came over the radio "We might have a bigger problem, I was just taking a look at this Anchor of Kyle's and there appears to be a time limit on it. The way energy is draining out of it I reckon we have another day at most before the whole base zips back into the time stream".

"Damm" swore Xandria. "So let me get this straight we have 24 hours to find the alien, stop the alien and get home"

"That's about the shape of it yes"

"Damm"

They reached the place gates. "Any idea how we are going to get in" Jerry queried"

"Yup" said Wallace

"The old fashioned way" continued Xandria

"Over the wall" they said simultaneously.

They ran round the side of the place until they found a deserted spot before climbing over the wall. Kyle immediately whipped out his PDA. "Large concentration of Artron Energy in that direction" he said pointing to the left.

The group quietly snuck up to a door and opening it moved inside. "First left" Kyle muttered his eyes on the device in his hand "then turn right"

The team made their way stealthily through the palace following Kyle's instructions until they came to a door "the alien should be through there".

Jerry quietly pushed the door open and sliding into the room he noticed a person with her back to him. Looking to Kyle for confirmation and getting the nod he moved behind the person before producing a small square gun from his pocket and pressing it to the person's neck. "Stun gun, Ianto Jones would be proud".

The 6 Torchwood agents moved into the room to see who they had bagged. Upon seeing the persons face both Wallace and Xandria's faces turned pale.

"MARY BOLEYN".

Half an hour later Torchwood 4's co-leaders could be found pacing round their office.

"We didn't"

"We couldn't"

"Its impossible"

"We are in so much trouble"

"We kidnapped"

"The King's sister in law"

They both slumped down in their desk chairs

"We've changed the course of history"

"The world is going to end up being ruled by parrots".

At that point Selina stuck her head around the door. "If you two have finished with your breakdown the whatever it is has woken up".

They made their way down to the cells where they found Megan coming out.

"What have you found" Xandria said

"Well apart from the fact that she's pregnant I'd say that there were three distinct life signs. One's hers, one's the baby's and the other is what ever is controlling her. Presumably what ever came through during the spike"

"Right" said Wallace "let's see what she has to say for herself.

He pushed open the doors to the cells waiting for the reassuring click as it locked behind him. He walked over to the one occupied cell and stood for a few minutes. This was Mary Boleyn. Not as important as her sister but important enough to be remembered in his time. Yet at the same time it wasn't her. He could tell that from the eyes which were a vibrant shade of green. So bright he could hardly bare to look at them for long.

"Who are you" he said angrily "why have you come here"

"We are the Hadrax."

"And why are you here"

"We wish to live"

"And how do you plan to do that"

"By spreading ourselves through the populace. Starting with the king"

"But why"

The Hadrax controlled body of Mary Boleyn just smiled. Suddenly Wallace was no longer the cool and collected leader of Torchwood 4. He was a human being furious at the desecration of this era that there creatures planned "HOW DARE YOU" he screamed "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FAR THIS COUNTRY IS GOING TO COME IN THE NEXT FEW YEARS". Then his voice quietened "I may not be in my own era any more, but I'm still Torchwood and that means I have to protect this country no matter what".

He reached over to the control button and opened the cell. "If I have to kill you to ensure the future than so be it". However just as he reached for his gun he felt a reassuring hand on his arm. Turning he saw that Xandria had snuck in while his back had been turned.

She looked at him and slowly pushed his gun arm down "Its going to be okay" she said "I promise we will stop them"

She closed the cell before walking back out into the main part of the base." Right I want to know everything we have on the Hadrax, Especially weaknesses". Everybody rushed to their computers and a few minutes later Valerie called out

"Got them" she said as everyone rushed over " Hadrax are a gaseous species from Haraxian Prime, They procreate by taking over the bodies of other creatures, however they are susceptible to certain gases in the praxis range and a mixture of those will drive them out of the host."

Wallace turned to Megan "Could you whip up a batch of this stuff and mix in a bit of chloroform. Let's knock out the host at the same time".

"On it"

"Selina find out what's happening today. Big court meeting or something, I think that is where the Hadrax are going to strike".

"Will do"

Half an hour later once Megan had informed the gas was ready the two leaders ventured back down into the cell.

"Any idea how we are going to catch the Hadrax once it leaves the host" Wallace queried

"Hopefully we won't have to" Xandria replied "if we are lucky it should just disparate with the rest of the gas but in case it doesn't I have bought this" she held out a long tube "turn it on and it should suck the Hadrax right in"

Once they had reached the cell Xandria gave the order for the gas to be pumped in.

The cell immediately filled with a bluish gas and after a few minutes the body of Mary Boleyn slumped to the floor and a large green shape shot out.

"Open the door" Xandria yelled flicking the switch on the device in her hand. The door opened and the Hadrax along with the rest of the gas was sucked into the tube. "Well at least we know it works" she said.

Just then Selina's voice came over the intercom "There is going to be a big court meeting later this afternoon"

"Right" Wallace said "get Megan and Jerry on mixing a big batch of this gas. I want it ready to go in an hour".

An hour later the two leaders were making their way back to the place the unconscious body of the Queen's sister in a cart they had "obtained".

"So what do we do once we get to the palace" Xandria queried

"You return Mary to her chambers and I'll release the gas into the meeting hall. Then I'll collect the creatures and we can get back to base"

When they reached the palace they heaved the unconscious body over the wall (which wasn't easy) and then split up.

"I'll see you back there" said Wallace "give me fifteen minutes".

"Right" replied Xandria before heading off in the opposite direction".

Wallace made his way to the meeting hall and stealthily avoiding the guards he pushed open one of the side doors. The room was filled with nobles and there at one end sat Henry VIII with Anne Boleyn at his side. Quickly and quietly Wallace rolled a couple of grenades across the floor which quickly expelled the mixture Megan had come up with

Once the people were unconscious he quickly activated the 'hoover's' and while they were sucking up the Hadrax he picked up the empty grenade cases. Then picking up the imprisoned Hadrax he quickly made his way back to the meeting place.

As he and Xandria climbed over the wall Valerie's voice came over the radio "guys the anchor's gone haywire. You've got about twenty minutes till the base goes bye-bye"

The pair immediately broke into a run and sprinted halfway across London. As they reached the bank of the Thames they could see the base begin to fade as it slipped back out of tine. Pushing themselves to their limit they dashed across the frozen river and threw themselves through the doors just as the base vanished.

"That was close" Wallace breathed "too close"

"Yeah" replied Xandria "but I can't wait to do it again"

And picking themselves they headed back to their office ready and waiting for Torchwood 4's next adventure.

Reviews will help me improve


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Sheet **

Wallace Dalton – Based on me. Appearance - About six foot tall with brown hair and brown eyes and glasses. Nicknames – Ace. Personality/Skills – Always up for a laugh but at the same time is extremely organised. Organised with a near encyclopaedic knowledge of the weird. Co-leader and Chief Stratergist.

Alexandria Pryor – Based on Scout Girl. Appearance – About 5'8 in height with brownish-blonde hair and green eyes. Nicknames – Xandria. Personality/Skills – Good humoured but with a serious streak. Organised and knowledgeable. Co-leader and Communications officer.

Kyle Hardy – Based on Scout Girl's boyfriend as well as my mate from Explorers.

Appearance – 5'9 in height with brown hair and blue eyes. Nicknames – None.

Personality/Skills – Efficient and methodical with a slight sense of humour. Scientific Advisor.

Valerie Bennet – Based on another mate from Explorers. Appearance – 5'6 in height with brown hair and brown eyes. Nicknames – Val, V. Personality/Skills. - Good natured and clear minded as well as extremely logical. Support Officer.

Jerry Ashton – Based on a recruit of SG's. Appearance – 6'2 in height with red hair and green eyes. Nicknames – Ash. Personality/Skills – Quick thinker with a clear sense of justice as well as a good knowledge of all types of weaponry. Weapons Expert.

Megan Richards – Another recruit of SG's. Appearance – 5'8 in height with blond hair and blue eyes. Nicknames – Meg. Personality/Skills – Clear minded and forthright with a good sense of humour. Expert Doctor with a degree in zoology and flesh wounds. Doctor.

Selina Sanders – Recruit of SG's. Appearance – 5'7 in height with black hair and hazel eyes. Nicknames – None. Personality/Skills. – Organised and logical with a sharp wit. Skilled in negotiation and thinking outside of the box. Archivist.


End file.
